Humanity's Rage
by Ackermanaddictted
Summary: OC/ Mikasa Ackerman M/F. Don't like don't read. Misa Ahoras world is turned upside down when the colossal and armored titan broke through Wall Rose. Losing his mother and his younger sister, he promised to avenge them and keep his other little sister Zoe safe. He decided to join the Scout Regiment to keep the promises he's made.
1. Chapter 1: That Day in Shiganshina

**Mikasa/OC ... Okay so summary. Same plot as the show but with my own ideas and characters. Its not gonna be exactly like the Anime but a lot of it will be the same :). DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Attack On Titan characters or the anime/manga, just the ones i made up. Anyways please enjo** **y.**

 ** _July 26th, 845._**

It was like any other day. Eren getting into a fight with the same three bullies as always. Mikasa there to save his ass. Armin helpessly watching because he refuses to fight back. Those three would end up dead if titans ever got through the wall.

" _Masi. I'm going away for a few days. While I'm gone I need you to be the man of the house and help your mother with your sisters."_ My fathers voice echoed through my ears.

" _Don't worry yourself Father. I'll be 13 tomorrow, I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of mom and those two little brats."_ I replied, turning to look at him. I noticed the bags under is eyes and his loss of appetite but decided not to say anything.

" _Mother, do you need help with anything?"_ I asked.

 _"I need you to go to the market to grab potatoes.Oh and some fire wood if you can get some."_ Mother said smiling. She handed me some coins and I was on my way out.

I walked down to the market and grabbed the things I needed. I heard the bells ringing, the Scout Regiment was coming in from outside the walls. I ran to the crowd, trying to find higher ground so I could see. Eventually I found a couple crates so I could see over the adults.

 _"Hurry Mikasa! I want to see the scouts!"_ I heard Eren say as he was running to stand on the crate next to mine.

 _"Tch. Damn scouts. Good for nothing if you ask me."_

 _"Our taxes are filling the titans stomach now."_

The carriages came rolling in, most holding dead or injured soliders. They're faces were eerily white and they had a certain look on there faces. Something that only a soldier could possibly understand, it was like they saw the end of the world but somehow survived.

 _"Our taxes are going to waste. We're only feeding the titans, doesn't look like we're killin' em'."_ A bunch of whispers broke out, saying the same things. _"What a waste."_

 ** _WHACK!_**

Eren took a big ass stick and hit the man in front of us as hard as he could manage. I couldn't help but bust out in laughter, the mans face was so red with anger. I looked up to see Mikasa dragging Eren off somewhere. I decided to follow before the short man turned on me next.

 _"Help me pick this up."_ Eren sighed. His fire wood that he had slung over the ground.

 _" Oi, Eren. That was really funny back there. Although if it wasn't for your sister that man would've beat your ass."_ I laughed. I helped pick up some wood and handed it to the green eyed kid.

 _"Yeah well they shouldn't talk about those soldiers like that. They fight beyond the walls for our freedom."_ He said.

 _"Ah yes of course. Beyond the walls. Don't you ever wonder whats beyond that wall. I know I do. Maybe one day we'll be able to leave these cramped walls."_ I shrugged. It wasn't likely to happen anytime soon.

 _"I also wonder what its like out there. I've heard theres this lake that covers most of our world and its filled with salt. More salt than any merchant could dream of. Its called the **ocean.** Thats why... I'm gonna join the Scout Regiment." _He yelled. Eyes wide and bright.

 _"Well good luck to you Eren. And you too Mikasa."_ I smiled at the quiet girl. She didnt show any sign of a smile so I looked back to Eren.

He nodded and we went our seprate ways. _That kid must be crazy to want to join the Scouts. I want to see whats beyond the wall too but I'm not crazy enough to actually go out there, right into the titans mouth. Yeah no thanks._ I eventually made it home, wood and potatoes in stock. My mother was folding laundry when I walked in. The girls were playing with their toys in my room, I rolled my eyes and dropped the potatoes on the kitchen table.

 _"Masi, my son. How was your day?"_ Mother asked.

 _"Good. I saw the Scouts earlier. That boy Eren wants to join them, he said something about seeing whats beyond the wall. I think he's crazy though."_ I replied.

 _"I don't blame the kid. I was curious at your age too. I wanted to know what was out there, but I knew it was just a dream. He's not crazy at all, no, he's just curious."_ Mother said, gazing out of the window.

 _"Sorry. I guess you're right. Still, he'll become a soldier just to see life outside the wall. That is crazy to me."_ I sighed.

 _"Masi? I want to see whats on the other side of the wall too. Will you take me to see?"_ My little sister, Aiko, said.

 _"Maybe one day Aiko. For now, lets get cleaned up for dinner."_

 _"EARTHQUAKE!"_

 _"Stay here with mom. I'll be back."_

 _"Be safe Misa. Hurry back son."_

I ran outside and started looking around. I spotted Armin running towards Eren and Mikasa, I ran towards the trio. They were looking up at the smoke from beyond the wall. As the smoke started clearing I could see a giant hand gripping the top of the wall. _A titan?_ A face rose up, looking over the wall at us. _A titan. How is that possible?_

 _"A t-titan. Thats impossible, the wall is 50 meters tall."_ Eren whispered.

 _"Wait. Its moving."_ Armin whispered back.

 ** _BOOM!_**

 _"He kicked a whole in the wall. Titans are coming through. We need to run."_ Armin yelled. No one budged. Eren and Mikasas house was close to the gate.

 _"M-my house is that way. M-mom is there. I have to go."_ Eren said, walking towards the running crowd. Mikasa followed.

 _"Armin. My house is that way too. Go to your Grandpa, I'll make sure Eren and Mikasa make it back."_ I said already walking.

 _"The titans are getting in Misa."_ Armin cried out.

I turned the corner and let out a breath. My house was intact. I ran inside and saw my mother and sisters waiting for me.

 _"Mother. The titans are getting in. We have to go, I'm gonna go check on the Yeagers."_ She nodded and ushered the girls outside.

I turned and ran towards the Yeagers house. I could see the house was crushed, Erens mom was also crushed but still alive. I ran towards them, they were trying to lift the debris to get Mrs.Yeager out, I started helping.

 _"Eren! Mikasa! Go, leave me."_ She cried out.

 _"No! We can lift this and get you out."_ Eren yelled back. _Footsteps._ I looked up and met eyes with a 15 meter titan.

 _"EREN! Take Mikasa and go. Even if you did get me out, my legs are crushed. I can't run. Please go."_ She wailed.

 _"Eren, theres a titan coming our way. We have to go."_ I said calmly.

 _"HANS! Take the kids and go!"_ She yelled out. I turned to see Hans, a Garrison officer.

 _"No. I'll fight the titan and save everyone. I'll repay my debt today."_ The man said. Taking out his blades and running towards the titan.

 _"I have to go check on my family. Be safe. Armin and I will be waiting for you."_ I said to the two before turning and running.

I kept running, praying to whatever gods there were that my family was safe. As I made it to the gate I looked around but couldn't find my family. I spotted Armin and made my way towards him.

 _"Armin? Have you seen my family?"_ I asked. He shook his head and looked down. My heart fell to my stomach as I looked around frantically. I ran back towards my house.

 _Please be there. Mother. Aiko. Zoe. Stay alive. I'll be there soon I promise._ My thoughts trailed off as three titans came into few. They were near my house. _Oh god._ I ducked off into an allyway and took the back way to my house. I ran through the back door.

 _"Mom? Aiko? Zoe? Where are you?"_ I whispered. A thud came from my room. _Of course._ I walked over and opened the door.

 _No. No. No. No. No. This isn't real. Its just a dream._ My eyes went wide and my heart sunk. Aiko. Was gone. Half of her body completely gone, bitten off by a titan. I dropped to my knees.

 _"S-she ran after you. I-I tried to stop her but a t-titan got to her first. Luckily, a Garrison o-officer killed it before it could g-get us."_ She sobbed. Zoe was curled into her, she was sobbing too.

 _"I-its my fault. If I didn't leave. S-she w-would be..."_ My body shook and I began silently crying. _"I-I won't let you guys die too. We have to go now before its too late."_ I wiped my eyes a stood up.

We all began sneaking out the back door. Trying to avoid the titans we went the same way I came through. We neared the gate when two titans stepped in our path. I turned around and another one was staring back at me. We were surronded. More allyways is our only option, but if the building were to fall we would be crushed. Like Erens mom.

 _"Misa. Take Zoe and go. I'll go another way and get them to chase after me."_ Mother whispered.

 _"What?! No! I'm not leaving you behind!"_ I whisper-yelled back. She shook her head with tears in her eyes she hugged me and Zoe.

 _"Misa, my son. Zoe, my little girl. I love you both so much. Live on and be free. Don't let Aiko and I hold you back. She wouldn't want that and I don't want that."_ She kissed our heads and walked towards the titans that were closing in. _"Come get me you fat bastards!"_ She yelled and took of down the road.

A titan came from behind a house, a body already in its mouth. Zoe buried her head in my shoulder, but I couldn't look away. Even as the bastard grabbed her and she wailed and screamed. _"Misa! Misa! Help me! Help me!"_ I wanted to. But I had to keep Zoe safe. She was all I had left. The titan brought my mother to its mouth and ate her. _I'm so sorry Mother._ I turned and ran with Zoe in my hands, I would keep her safe till my last dying breath.

Eventually we made it past the gate and we were ushered onto a boat. I could see Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, but looked away. I didn't feel like talking and I don't think they did either. _I hate those damn titans. I'll kill the one that ate mother. Anyone or any titan that gets in my way will feel my wrath. I'll avenge you mother. I will see whats beyond the walls for you Aiko. I'll keep you safe Zoe, I promise. I'll join the Scouts and do everything I promised. Next time I see a titan I'll be able to fight back and I will kill the bastard._

There was another loud crash, we all looked up to see another huge titan had crashed into the gate and more Titans were coming through. Thats when I realised.

 ** _Wall Rose has fallen._**


	2. Chapter 2: Training Corps

**Whaddupp dudes and dudets. Hopefully you guys liked the 1st chapter and i hope you like this one too. If it sucks tell me plz :). Anyways enjoy.**

 _"We now begin the enlistment ceremony for the 104th Trainee corps. I am Keith Shadis, and I had the misfortune to be assigned to train you bastards. And I'm not here to welcome you at all! Right now you're mere cattle, fit for nothing but titan food! In three years we'll take you worthless pieces of crap and train you! Give you the means to fight the titans! "_ Shadis half-yelled.

I rolled my eyes, this was gonna be a long three years with him yelling like this all the time.

 _"In three years, when you stand before a titan, will you still be food?Or will you be a noble wall, shielding the king? Or perhaps, one of humanitys glorious soldier that slay titans? You will decide!"_ He yelled, looking over our faces.

 _"Oi! You! Whats your name and why are you here?"_ Shadis asked a slightly tall and thin boy with short black hair.

 _"Marco Bott! I wish to join the miltary police and serve the king sir!"_ Marco said.

 _"Tch. Hey you!"_ Shadis shouted picking up a bald kid by his head. _That looks painful. "Saluting is the first thing you were taught! So why are you doing it with the wrong hand!"_ I snickered at the poor kid. _"Whats your name and why are you here?"_ _"My name is Connie Springer. I'm here to make my village proud sir!"_ He said doing the salute the right way this time.

Shadis made his way around asking everyone the same questions and still yelling. He eventually made his way towards me.

 _"What is your name and why are you here?"_ He asked.

 _"My name is Misa_ _Ahoras! I'm here to join the Scout Regiment and kill every titan I can!"_ I saluted.

 _"Ahh Scouts aye. Where are you from?"_ He asked.

 _"Shiganshina sir."_ I replied.

 _"So you were there the day the colossal titan attacked."_ He stated. He was about to speak again when the girl to my right pulled out a potato and began eating it. Shadis gaped at her, the whole class was shocked.

 _"W-what are you doing? Huh cadet, what is that?"_ The girl looked around but didn't say anything, just swallowed and took another bite. _"Hey! I'm talking to you!"_ He yelled, head butting the girl.

 _"I-its a potato. D-do you not know what potatoes are sir?"_ The girl asked.

 _"I know what it is! Why are you eating it cadet?_ _And where did you get it?"_ He asked.

 _"I uh took it from the kitchen. It was getting cold so I thought I should eat it while its still warm."_ The girl said, eyes glazed over and a little bit of drool coming out of her mouth. _"Do you want some? Heres half."_ She broke the potato in half. Shadis began yelling at her.

 _"She's been running for 5 hours without stopping for water."_ Connie said.

 _"Its kind of impressive."_ I laughed.

 _"Shadis told her to run till she drops. I didn't think she would actually last this long."_ Jean proclaimed.

 _"Aye Jean. You really think being a MP will keep you safe, you're dumb."_ Eren voiced.

 _"Shut your big mouth Eren and mind your damn buisness."_ Jean recounted.

 _"Listen here horseface..."_ They began yelling back and forth.

 _"Eren. You need to eat, stop fighting with Jean."_ Mikasa said, making the boys go silent.

 _"M-mikasa. S-sorry."_ Jean stuttered. She turned and walked back inside. Eren followed.

 _"Oh Jean. That crush of yours has you shaking. Tch. She barely even glances at you. Might as well give it up."_ I stated and walked inside to eat.

 ** _"Misa I'm sorry but this must be done. You and Eren need to save us. Its the only way to keep Zoe safe. Save your comrades if you can, Armin, Mikasa, Eren. They're smart, skilled, determined, they'll help you through it all." My father said. He held me and was trying to inject me with something._**

 ** _"Father please! Don't do this! Is this because of mom and Aiko? Mother told me to move on and fight so stop!" I pleaded._**

 ** _"You'll understand one day. This is the only way for humanity to survive. You and Eren need to go back to Shiganshina and go to Erens basement. You'll find all the answers there. I love you my boy." He cried, sticking me with the syringe._**

 ** _"I love you too father but why?"_**

 _"Oi, Misa, Eren. Wake up."_ Connies voice brought me from my dream. _"You guys were whispering 'father father' it was weird."_

 _"Sorry had a really weird dream. I could've swore it was real."_ I whispered.

 _"Yeah me too. My father..."_ Eren trailed off.

 _"It was weird but lets get ready and go eat I'm starving."_ I said, getting up. I was determined to become top of the class, I wanted the skills and smarts to become one of the greatest Scouts.

 **TIME SKIP (3 years)**

Today we were graduating and tomorrow we pick which regiment we're going into. They're also supposed to tell us the top ten in the class at lunch.

 _"Its almost lunch time, we should head in."_ Eren annouced to everyone. We a got up and followed him in. Shadis was already waiting on us when we got there.

 _"104th cadet corps! I will announce the top ten of your class. Remain silent as list them."_ Shadis shouted. _"Ten, Krista Lenz. Nine, Connie Springer. Eight, Marco Bott. Seven, Jean Kirstein. Six, Eren Yeager. Five, Annie Leonhart. Four, Bertholt Hoover. Three, Reiner Braun. Two, Mikasa Ackerman. One, Misa Ahora."_

 _"Tch. How did Eren place ahead of me?"_ Jean uttered.

 _"Misa."_ Mikasa whispered.

 _"I'm pretty sure the only reason I'm in first is because I have good leadership too. You're better at the ODM but not by much so dont get cocky Mikasa."_ I laughed jokingly.

 _"I know I just wanted to say I'm sorry."_ She said.

 _"Sorry for what?"_ I replied.

 _"That day, if you didn't stop to help Eren and I, you could've been there earlier to save your family."_ She stated.

 _"Mikasa. Its not yours or Erens fault, its mine. Aiko and my mother wouldn't want any of us to feel guilty, they would want us to live for them. So that's what we're going to do."_ I smiled at her. _"I'm sorry for your loss. I wish there was more we could've done."_ She twitched her mouth in an effort to smile.

 _"We should eat."_ She said. We both walked in, still talking back and forth.

Mikasa and I talked for hours, we trained and talked, ate and talked, we walked around and talked. I guess we were drawn to each other and it seemed that we could talk forever.

 _"How come we've never talked like this before?"_ I asked her. She slightly blushed.

 _"I don't know. I'm not much of a talker, but I'm glad we are talking like this._ She replied. I smiled again.

 _"So am I. Which is why I'm sad to say we should probably go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."_ I sighed.

 _"Yeah you're right. Goodnight Masi."_ She turned and began walking to her bunk.

 _"Goodnight Mikasa."_ I whispered.

I woke up to Mikasa gently shaking me awake. When my vision cleared I could see half the class staring at me. I jumped up, startled by all the staring faces, I looked down to see myself covered in sweat and what looked to be steam rising off of me. I felt sick all of a sudden, and leaned over my bed to dry heave.

 _"W-what happened? Why is it so hot? Why in the hell do I feel so sick"_ I breathed heavily.

 _"You were screaming, we tried to wake you earlier but your skin was burning so hot. Sasha was the first to try and she's was lucky enough to get second degree burns instead of third degrees."_ Mikasa explained.

I looked around at the faces around me, the whole class was here expect maybe four. Annie, Reiner, Sasha, And Bertholt were nowhere to be seen. Sasha probably eating and the other are probably mindind their buisness like always. I laid back down and asked someone to go get me a doctor.

 _"I thought he'd never ask! Misa Ahora, you strange boy. I am squad leader Hange and I will be your 'doctor'"_ She said using air quotes.

 _"Uh okay. Can you tell me whats wrong with me."_ I asked her.

 _"That is what I'm here to find out. Shall we begin?"_ She smiled, kinda creepily.

 _"Ah not so fast Hange. We all have new orders. 104th cadets need to report to the top of Wall Rose now. You can mess with the brat later Hange, for now he can suck it up."_ A short man, said stepping in through the doorway.

 _"Captain Levi, must you always interupt when its getting fun?"_ Hange rolled her eyes but followed him.

 _"I can't believe Captain Levi is so short."_ Jean snorted.

We sat atop of the wall, we were doing a practice drill. Most of us were called to HQ and a few were spread among the houses that were close by.

 _"That was one hell of a speech last night Eren, I think it influenced some of us."_ A girl from our class said.

 _"H-he didn't influence me I made the decision on my own."_ Connie uttured.

 _"What big speech did I miss last nigh_ _t?"_ I asked. Before anyone could respond Sasha came running up.

 _"Guys! Look what I found in the kitchen!"_ She said holding up some meat.

 _"You mean you stole it from the kitchen. Meat is vaulable now ever since Wall Rose was taken."_ Another kid from our class said.

 _"Yeah, but once we retake Wall Rose we'll have plenty of meat to spare."_ Sasha said, licking her lips.

 _"Ah fuck it. I'll have some, but wait until lunch."_ I was the first one to speak up, the others followed suit.

 _"Misa, wait up."_ Eren called out. _"Can I ask you something?"_ I nodded. _"Do you like Mikasa? I know she likes you and I don't want her to get hurt by thinking you like her too if you don't_ He ushered out.

 _"Hahahaha. Eren, Mikasa is a big girl and shes smart, I think she can handle herself, but to ease your mind. Yes, I do like Mikasa."_ Eren let out a breath and smiled at me, I returned one back.

As he turned to walk back a loud bang came from right outside the wall. Smoke and steam blew us off onto the other side, we shot our hooks into the wall before we could fall. We looked up to see the colossal titan staring us in the face, it was like that day all over again. _No. This time its different, we're prepared and we can fight._

 _"Attack the colossal titan! Don't hold back!"_ Eren yelled before shooting his way back up the wall. We all followed.

Eren had just dodged where the titan had swiped and took out the cannons. We both shot into his arm and did our best to make it to his nape. He swung his arm again, Eren and I dodged it and moved to his back. We shot into his nape and Eren went in for the kill, but his blades hit nothing but air. The smoke cleared and the colossal titan had dissapeared.

 _"He destroyed the gate, titans are entering the city. It really is just like that day."_ I sighed.

 _"Shit."_ Eren whispered.

 ** _Its time to fight these bastard titans._**


	3. Chapter 3: Human or Titan?

**WARNING: There will be a lot of death and violence because thats Aot. Anyways I hope you enjoy. :)**

 _"Hey! What're you two doing? The colossal titan appeared and made a whole in the wall. Report to HQ and anyone who made contact with the titan needs to report everything they know!"_

 _"Yes sir!"_ Eren and I saluted. We headed off to HQ, silent the whole way there.

The situation was bad and it was only going to get worse. _This time it'll be different, we've trained for this for three years. We're not just titan food anymore, we can fight back!_ We landed on the roof of HQ and made our way inside, we went straight to our superior and reported everything we saw. After the questions were over we began filling our tanks and blades.

 _"Armin? Whats wrong?"_ Eren asked. I turned to look at Armin and could see he was shaking horribly, trying to connect the gas to his tank.

 _"J-just give me a second to settle my nerves. This is bad, isnt it? Theres a whole in the wall eight meters tall, and we don't even remotely have the technology to fix it right away. Unless we seal the breach, the city is as good as gone.How long before they take Wall Rose? Seriously, how long? Think about it, whenever they want they can devour the human race in an afternoon!"_ Armin rushed out.

 _"Armin. Listen to me. You're focused on the past. Look ahead. We're not gonna be victims anymore!"_ Eren grabbed Armins hand to stop his shaking.

 _"S-sorry. I'm okay."_ Armin whispered. I turned back around, and finished filling my tank.

 _"I want everyone to split into four squads like we practised!"_

I looked around, blocking out all everyones voices and crys. _This is hell._ Most were silently crying or sobbing, only a few were actually quiet and calm. _I don't know which is worse._

 _"We've put our blood, sweat, tears, hell even our lives into these past three years! We've trained for this, are we just going to give up and throw all that away?"_ Eren yelled at Jean. Jean was silent, his eyes wide.

 _"No. This time we can fight so we will."_ I answered, putting my hand on Erens shoulder. Jean nodded and walked off, Mikasa replaced where he stood.

 _"Eren. When things get bad I want you to come find me."_ Mikasa said.

 _"What? We're on completely different squads."_ Eren replied.

 _"I know, come find me when it gets bad so I can protect you."_ Mikasa pleaded. Before Eren could say anything the captain of the rearguard aprroached us.

 _"Ackerman, you're with me. You've been put on the rearguard, special orders. Ahora, you've been moved to the Yaegers squad."_ He ordered. I saluted.

 _"B-but I'll just slow you down._ Mikasa claimed.

 _"I didn't ask for your personal opionon. We need your skills to help evacuate the citizens."_ He sauntured off.

 _"B-but -"_ Mikasa began but was cut off by Eren.

 _"Stop! I don't need your protecting, Mikasa and he gave you order."_

 _"Sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly,_ _but promise me you won't die."_ She whispered. Eren turned and walked off, I began to follow when Mikasa grabbed my hand.

 _"Misa, please make sure he stays alive. I can't lose more family."_ She begged.

 _"Cross my heart."_ I promised. She looked up at me and nodded.

 _"Thank you."_ She whispered. She lightly kissed me on the cheek and walked away. I sighed. _I'll tell her later._

We were waiting on some rooftops, suprisingly we were calm, but you could tell we all still had that fear and doubt within us. Eren and Thomas began making bets about who could kill more titans, cocky teenager talk. I rolled my eyes and laughed at them anyways. They were my comrades, but it felt deeper than that. We trusted each other completely, even though we never fought titans we still trusted one another. Our captain ordered us to move ahead, we were finally gonna kill some titans.

 _Lets kick some titan ass!"_ I cheered. We spotted several ahead of us and began moving in, several bodies laid strewn across the streets,most of them were soldiers.

Thomas was going in for the kill on a 4 meter when an abnormal titan lunged at us. We all landed on nearby rooftops and waited for the titan to show its face from around the building it dove in to. Eren was hanging on with one arm, not bothering to move or look away. We all watched in horror as the titans face came in to view, Thomas was hanging out of its mouth.

 _"W-what happened?"_ He whispered. The titan swallowed him and we all watched, none of us moving a muscle. The titan turned and walked off, Erens grip tighetened. I could see the anger coursing through his body.

 _"Hey y-you bastard! You'll pay for that!"_ Eren screamed, going after the titan.

 _"Shit Eren."_ I whispered following him. The rest of the squad was behind me.

Eren was almost to the abnormal when another titan jumped and bit his leg clean off. I went straight towards him, I turned to look at the rest of my squad. My eyes widen as Minas wired was yanked and she fell onto the ground. A five meter picked her up, I looked to Mylius and he was already being eaten, and Nac was screaming as a titan crushed his body before devouring him. Armin was across from me, his eyes wide and body stiff. I could hear two titans approaching us, one from behind me and the other was on the left of Armin.

I turned around and picked up my blades. I charged straight ahead at the twelve meter, I screamed as I cut into its nape, killing it. _I should've saved them, dammit._ I looked back over to Armin, he was on the roof still, but the titan was in front of him and Eren was in its mouth. He reached out towards Armin, but by the time Armin grabbed his hand the titan had chomped down and bit it off.

 _"Armin! We have to go now! Theres more closing in on us."_ I yelled to him. He nodded and turned back towards the meet up point, I followed closely behind. _Shit Eren, why did you have to go and die. Mikasa.I couldnt keep my promise._

The retreat bells sounded, too bad we were all out of gas. The damn HQ was currently swarmed with titans, so we were screwed. I sat silently by Annie, Reiner, and Bertholt. They haven't talked much but then again none of us. Armin was crying, I wanted to help but there was nothing I could do.

 _"Annie! Have you seen Eren?"_ Mikasa yelled running over. I stood up and saluted.

 _"Our squad, squad 34. Thomas Wagner, Nic Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, Eren Yaeger! All of them have fullfilled their duty and died herioc deaths in battle."_ I cried out. _"I should've died there too."_ I bowed my head.

 _"Eren traded his life for mine. Its my fault."_ Armin whispered.

 _"Armin, Misa. Now is not the time to let personal circumstances stop you. To win we must fight."_ Mikasa stood up. _"I am strong. Much stronger than any of you. I'll kill every titan and get to HQ."_ She said and took off. _Shit. Not this again._

 _"Hey! We were taught to never let a soldier go alone. Lets go! Follow Mikasa!"_ Jean yelled.

 _"Yeah come on weaklings, wimps, cowards!"_ Sasha laughed. I followed and slowly everyone else did.

Mikasa was really fast. She killed three titans already, but she was using too much gas. My gear sputtered and I was thrown off the roof tops. _I'm out of gas. Dammit._ I looked up at the sky, it was calm. Even with all the chaos going on under it. _Sounds like titans are coming my way._ I stood up, I wasn't giving up yet I wanted to die fighting like my squad did.

 _"Come and get me you bastards!"_ I yelled as one of them rounded the corner. I ran towards it with my blade drawn, I turned in time to see the same one that ate Thomas had just lunged at me too. _"I-is this the end?"_ I whispered as I slipped down the abnormals throat.

 ** _"Father please don't!" I yelled out._**

 ** _"Its the only way I could save you. You have to learn to control your titan abilities or humanity will perish. You won't remember any of this for a while, but when you do the truth of the titans will be revealed in time." Father stated._**

 ** _"You've gone insane since mom died."_**

 ** _"If you wish to avenge her and Aiko, you will need to do this." Father said._**

I sat up wheezing, I gripped at my chest. What the hell was that. _A really weird dream I hope._ I looked up and gasped as I noticed fifty plus soldiers pointing their blades at me. I looked around more, Armin, Mikasa, and Eren were with me too. _Eren? Hes supposed to be dead._ I looked down at him and was suprised to see his arm and leg had somehow grown back.

 _"I'll ask again! Eren Yaeger and Misa Ahora, what are you? Human or titan?"_ Captain Woerman screamed.

"Answer him and tell him you're human or he'll have us killed." Armin said.

 _"I'I don't understand. What happened?" I asked._

 _"You and Eren came from the nape of titans after those said titans went on a murdering spree. You guys killed all the titans around HQ, saving everyone."_ Armin explained quickly.

 _"Thats not possible."_ I whispered. Woermann was still screaming.

 _"We're human!"_ Eren yelled. It didn't work though as he raised his hand and ordered the canon to be fired.

Out of peer instict I grabbed the three and bit my thumb. I reached my hand up to block the canon ball. I realised what I'd done and pulled myself up. _This isn't good at all._ The trio were siting in the skeleton I created, completely shocked by what just happened. I smiled sheepishly at them and began thinking of a plan.

 _"Well I don't have any plan now, so hopefully you guys do."_ I said. Eren and Mikasa nodded and looked at Armin.

 _"W-why me?"_ He asked. I turned to look at the huge skeleton I made, I didn't understand it anymore than the rest of humanity.

Armin had given his all but Woermann was about to give the order again when a hand stopped his. _Commander Pyxis._ That man saved our lives and decided to hear us out.

 _"This should be interesting, huh, Eren?"_ He sighed in response. _Its been a long day for everyone, I think we deserve to relax a little, but its looks like that'll have to wait._

 ** _So Eren and I, we can shift in to titans. Like our lifes weren't complicated enough._**


End file.
